1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for supporting shafts within a protective tube, or housing, and is more particularly related to such a condition wherein the shaft is a shaft utilized to operate a turbine pump beneath the ground, as for example, in deep wells, wherein the shaft is protected by an exterior tubing surrounding it, or other such conditions where a shaft is desired to be operated within an exterior tubing.
It is even more particularly related to such a condition wherein the exterior tubing is quite elongated and consists of more than one section of tubing joined together.
This invention further is in the field of such a method as mentioned wherein the shaft is supported by bushings, or bearings, which are mounted in the tube for the support of the shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I know of no prior art directly reading upon my method and particular apparatus for practicing the method.
However, I do know that there have been some developments in the bushing and bearing field which might be considered related, but certainly not anticipatory of this invention. For example, each of the following United States patents may be considered of interest, but not anticipating the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,152; 3,150,900; 3,829,184; 3,637,269; 3,359,047; 3,455,619; and 2,755,111. The above referenced patents and the other general prior art in this field includes such bearings as customary bronze bearings, or the like, babbited bearings, bearings within enclosures incorporating lubricating facilities, and the like.
None of these bearings, however, include the use of removable self-centering bushings which may be fixed in place within a tube where desired and removed from such tube as desired by means of appropriate and unique insertion and removal tool apparatus and method.